


reputation

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), battle for dream island
Genre: Character Development (implied), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Support & Encouragement, firey is a mess actually and coiny is his bf whos willing to help, gay object love, i don't remember too much about bfdi, i really like fireoiny it's a comfort ship to me lol, i wrote this at 2 am, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which coiny decides to talk to firey and give him advice about fixing firey and leafy's relationship. firey doesn't like that he's right, but gives in and ends up accepting his advice
Relationships: Firey & Coiny (Battle For Dream Island), Firey/Coiny (BFDI), Firey/Coiny (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 39





	reputation

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember anything about bfb i wrote this very late because my autistic ass decided to fixate on bfb again. no i will not check for mistakes

"You know," Coiny mumbled, averting his eyes from the flame in front of him and staring at the starry sky above. "It wouldn't hurt to be nicer. What Leafy did was a really long time ago, and obviously she's trying to change from that, so... Maybe you should learn to forgive her? But also apologize, too.. She deserves an apology."

Firey stared at the ground. He fidgeted with the burnt grass below him. He gulped. "It's— not that." He began. "I'm... Um, still friends with her, I guess. I just..."

"You're not her friend if you're trying to tear everyone else away from her just because of something she did when we were younger."

"...Right... I just, I just wanna keep a stable— You know, a stable reputation, you know?"

"Uh.. Firey.. Your reputation won't really be damaged by being friends with her. It's not like everyone thinks she's the worst person in the world— I think the only person thinking that is you."

"..." Firey plucked a piece of burnt grass off the ground and squeezed it inbetween his fingers, watching it crumble away. He felt a sour feeling, a feeling he got whenever someone was right about something and he wasn't. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"I—" He already started to trip on his own words, not wanting to admit defeat. Eventually, he gave in. "—I guess so." He felt bad. "I'm sorry."

Coiny looked down from the sky, and stared at Firey. "I shouldn't be the one you're apologizing to, Firey. Go try and fix your friendship with Leafy." 

"...Are you mad?" Firey somehow managed to get out, through a suddenly-raspy voice traced with guilt.

"I'm not mad." Coiny reached over and grabbed Firey's hand. "I'll never be mad at you, I love you—" "(I love you too..)" "—but I want you to apologize to Leafy, okay?" A few seconds of silence, and then a sigh. "Okay."

"Good. I'll support you 100% of the way, okay? Do your best. Make it seem  
like you mean it. Go fix your friendship with her- But, remember, she doesn't have to forgive you. But I think everything'll be alright. I'll help you if you need it."

"Okay."


End file.
